


Купальник

by Forwenx



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forwenx/pseuds/Forwenx
Summary: Тина Голдштейн, Лос-Анджелес и купальник.Публикация на этом сайте по просьбе Ohmygraves :-)





	Купальник

— Тина, возьми купальник — это же Лос- Анджелес! — Куинни сидела на кровати возле открытого чемодана сестры и внимательно рассматривала его содержимое.  
-Куинни, но я буду работать…- Тина собирала на столе бумаги.  
-Ты же говорила, что вы с ребятами едете без начальства, — улыбнулась Куинни, приманив из комода черный трикотажный свёрток.  
-Да, но это не значит, что мы должны расслабиться…- Тина серьезно взглянула на сестру.  
-Ох, Тина, почему ты такая правильная, — пробормотала Куинни, спрятав в чемодан сестры свёрток.

— Скучнее конференции я ещё не видела, — зевнула Джейн Брукс, — Тина, может сбежим?  
— Но потом мистер Грейвс заставит нас писать отчёт, что мы нового тут узнали, — запротестовала Голдштейн.  
— Ой, — зевнула Джейн, — спишем у Хьюза, смотри, как его заколдованное перо строчит, — девушка махнула рукой на серьезного парня на пару рядов впереди.  
— Ну, а вдруг…- начала было Тина, но аврор Брукс ее перебила:  
— Голдштейн, когда мы ещё получим порт-ключ в Лос-Анджелес? А пока мы тут будем скучать, солнце зайдет и мы так и не позагораем!

Теплая вода приятно омывала утопающие в светлом песке ступни Тины. Она, прикрыв глаза, стояла у кромки воды и обсыхала под жаркими лучами послеполуденного солнца. Первые полчаса было ужасно неловко без верхней одежды — в одном черном немыслимо коротком купальнике — среди веселящихся немагов и под пристальным взглядом Джейн. Но стоило Тине зайти в воду по самую шею, оттолкнуться и поплыть, как все сомнения и неловкости покинули ее, они остались где-то там в ворохе одежды, сваленной на песке у пёстрого пледа. Джейн отказалась плавать, боясь намочить и испортить прическу, а поправлять ее чарами, когда вокруг столько немагов, было невозможно.  
Погрузившись в свои мысли и ощущения от окружающей обстановки, Тина совершенно не услышала звуки шагов.

Персиваль Грейвс был ужасно зол. Весь его стол был завален важными сообщениями, приглашениями, отчётами, папками с делами и прилетающими оповещениями о вызовах. Грейвс только и успевал закончить работу над одним вопросом, чтобы переключиться на следующий, когда на его стол упал красный конверт из клюва совы, бирка на лапе которой сообщала о ее принадлежности к Калифорнийскому отделению аврората. И бросив все, Грейвсу пришлось спешно воспользоваться порт-ключом и оказаться в жарком Лос-Анджелесе.  
В местном аврорате он нашел сидящих в камере авроров Хьюза и Стивенса. Как оказалось, они устроили дуэль прямо в зале конференции во время перерыва. О причинах дуэли оба упорно молчали, но это никак не уменьшало гнев Грейвса на своих подчиненных. Чтобы уладить конфликт с аврорами и организаторами конференции Персивалю пришлось применить все свои способности убеждения. Он продолжал сохранять спокойное выражение лица, выслушивая подробности учиненного его аврорами беспорядка, лишь медленно прокручивая в голове способы наказания для этих двоих.  
К счастью, в камерах аврората не было ещё двух отправленных на конференцию авроров Брукс и Голдштейн. По сбивчивым словам Хьюза Грейвс понял, что они сбежали с мероприятия на пляж. Отправив в гостиницу бесконечно извиняющихся мужчин, Грейвс, проклиная всех своих глупых подчиненных, аппарировал на указанный Хьюзом пляж.  
Солнце невыносимо жарило, Грейвс ослабил галстук и расстегнул жилет. Чертов песок налипал на блестящие туфли, что никак не способствовало улучшению настроения Персиваля.  
Поддавшись какому-то внутреннему чувству, Грейвс, казалось, шел наугад, оглядываясь по сторонам, в поисках знакомых лиц, но ноги его вынесли практически к берегу, на котором одиноко стояла хрупкая высокая девушка в черном коротком купальнике. Она стояла в профиль к Грейвсу, и он с каким-то очень приятным чувством внутри узнал в ней Тину Голдштейн. Когда Персиваль это осознал, он вдруг остановился, споткнувшись. Ему стало неловко видеть ее такой неодетой, без всех ее мешковатых пиджаков и широких брюк. Он невольно залюбовался стройной фигурой девушки, но потом снова опустил взгляд на песок и сделал шаг по направлению к Тине, когда услышал свисток.  
Взглянув в сторону девушки, он увидел, как к ней с двух сторон подошли люди в форме немаговских полицейских- мужчина и женщина. Тина растерянно смотрела на них, прижав шляпку к груди. Мужчина присел на корточки у ног Голдштейн и, достав измерительную ленту, приложил ее к краю купальных шорт. Грейвс не слышал, о чем они говорили, но отчаянно хотел сбросить руки этого немага с обнаженного бедра Тины. Ему определенно нужно подумать о своих реакциях на аврора Голдштейн, но не сейчас. Сейчас он ускорил свой шаг, как только мог, чтобы оказаться возле Тины в тот миг, когда полицейские схватили ее за руки.  
— Простите, господа, куда вы ведёте мою жену? — повысив голос, спросил Грейвс, рассматривая удивлённые лица немагов и смущенное Голдштейн.  
— Сэр, отряд морали, — женщина отпустила локоть Тины и показала Грейвсу значок, — как вы можете отпускать в общественном месте свою жену в таком вызывающем виде!  
— Но она же со мной? — искренно удивился Грейвс, пытаясь поймать взгляд Голдштейн, но та упорно смотрела вниз, — прошу отпустить мою даму, готов оплатить штраф, если того требует порядок.  
— Хорошо, на первый раз, мы не выпишем вам штраф, — произнес мужчина, отпуская руку Тины, и возмущенно добавил, — но впредь вам нужно знать, что купальная одежда не должна быть короче 15 см от колена! А у вашей жены нарушение на целых 10,5 см!  
Грейвс примиряюще улыбнулся немагам и произнес:  
— Да, мы обязательно купим одежду длиннее.  
Полицейские одобрительно закивали и ушли дальше блюсти мораль на этом пляже.  
Оставшись один на один с Тиной, Грейвс хотел грозно произнести, но вышло устало:  
— Голдштейн, и где твоя одежда?  
Тина подняла на него испуганный взгляд, ее щеки алели от смущения.  
— Простите, сэр, и спасибо, больше не повторится, сэр, — на одном дыхании ответила девушка и, оглянувшись по сторонам, тихо добавила, — ой, я не вижу Джейн, у нее было все…  
Грейвс устало потер лоб, этот день определенно прибавил ему седых волос.  
— Мне кажется, она испугалась и аппарировала, — также тихо произнесла Тина.  
— И что же мне с тобой делать, Голдштейн, — вздохнул Грейвс и стянул с себя жилет, — возьмите и трансфигурируйте во что-то длиннее в кабинке. Палочка, надеюсь, у вас при себе?  
Тина кивнула, показав на левый бок, а затем неловко выхватила жилет из руки Грейвса и прижала к груди.  
— Спасибо, сэр, и простите нас, пожалуйста, я не хотела, чтобы так произошло, — извиняющимся тоном произнесла Тина и слабо улыбнулась.  
Грейвс еле поборол желание улыбнуться в ответ, определенно надо подумать над чувствами, что вызывает у него Голдштейн, но сейчас надо собрать всю волю в кулак, чтобы не обернуться вслед медленно идущей к кабинке Тины. Обязательно нужно будет поговорить с подчинёнными о дисциплине, соблюдении правил и, конечно, об одежде, соответствующей моральным нормам. Грейвс вздохнул, но не сейчас, сейчас вид стройных обнажённых ног Голдштейн определенно сделал его день лучше.

**Author's Note:**

> https://fishki.net/2108151-ohota-na-kupalyniki-ssha-20-e.html  
> По ссылке фото таких "отрядов морали" в 20-е.


End file.
